


Borrow fire（完）

by dieaway1989



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989
Summary: 之前的腦洞延續。





	Borrow fire（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的腦洞延續。

陰天微霧的下午3:33分，堂本光一點燃了手上的香菸不疾不徐替這煙霧彌漫的天氣添上幾分。

情緒轉換了開關，將off打開，冷著一張招蜂引蝶的臉，細邊眼鏡後的雙眸增添了幾許寒氣。

通常這樣的時間段是最好的，沒人會出現打擾也沒人敢打擾，難得清靜。

但也許就是這樣的日子，老天爺給堂本光一開了個小小的玩笑；通往逃生梯的門被打開，一個穿著黑色衣裙長髮披肩的人走了出來。

門關起的聲音打開了堂本光一情緒的開關，看著那人看到自己，默默地往旁邊站了過去，然後雙手在身上找尋著。

「借個火？」那人聲音柔軟粘膩，那張臉上的眸子被霧氣襯的煙波浩淼，挑起了眉，莫名的不想拿出自己的打火機。

將嘴上的菸遞給他，見他猶豫了幾秒堂本光一拉過他的手藉由自己嘴上的菸將他手上的菸點燃。那人抿了下嘴，小巧的三角形，也許是沒想到堂本光一會這樣替自己點火，轉頭背向往天空慢慢吐出了一絲又一絲的凡塵。

火光在煙霧之中一閃一滅，堂本光一第一次看到一個男人能把這樣的衣服穿的如此好看但不娘氣，那頭微卷的長髮也是，若放在其他人身上估計會被自己在心裡面說醜，但這人卻將這樣的裝扮穿出了自己的味道且了解到超越性別的美感。

開始思考這人是大樓內哪間公司的，嘴上那根菸貢獻了最後的生命，從口袋內再拿出菸盒準備再抽完一根後回去工作，刻意不拿出打火機，惡作劇使然的走上前將那人禁錮在自己與欄杆之間。

趁著那人還沒做出反應，嘴上的菸已靠近那人的嘴⋯⋯

「火不用還了。」堂本光一轉頭往階梯上走，也許覺得不會再見面，想在這霧氣瀰漫的日子留點東西，堂本剛看著走掉的人，嘴上那個菸差一點被自己咬斷。

準備回到自己新租來的辦公室，堂本剛鞋子踢到了個小東西，撿起一看是個黑色雕花的打火機，背面刻了縮寫。

陰天下午四時，也許意外剛剛開始？

將手上的打火機放在辦公桌上頭，堂本剛看著一旁的六法全書腦子內想的是剛剛那個人該判幾年合適。

沒想到自己找了這麼久才滿意的辦公地點，有這樣一個『鄰人』的存在。將放在紙箱內的書拿出，書櫃上滿滿的法學書籍與資料夾整齊的放在一起。

「不知道這附近有什麼好吃的？」將紙箱裁開，思考著等等吃什麼當晚餐順便慶祝自己開設的獨立法律事務所。

堂本光一用客戶方的錢買入咖啡期貨，手不自覺的摸了摸口袋內，找不著自己的打火機。從褲袋翻到外套口袋在看了看桌面與抽屜，打火機哪去了？

自己下午出去抽完菸後就沒去其他地方，離開座位堂本光一往抽煙處走去，打開臨時出口的門，夜幕低垂路上霓虹閃爍。

用手機照明找尋著地面，往下看看到那個下午出現的黑長髮男人走出後門，裙擺飄飄掃起一地俗世，也在堂本光一心裡面掃出了一片遐想。

難得能看到這麼有眼緣的陌生人，堂本光一對著離去的背影笑出了花。這棟樓哪間辦公室的？會不會再見到？

彷彿知曉一般，堂本剛轉頭往大樓看去，夜晚的大樓被漆黑籠罩，剩下幾個透出光線的窗，一抹黑影在逃生梯上宛若鬼魅。

堂本剛站在大樓前的電梯門口，電梯門打開的瞬間看見了那張精緻不近人情的臉。電梯內人有點多，堂本剛猶豫了一下要不要進去。

一早被吵醒的堂本光一臉色非常冷峻，當一樓門開的時候，堂本剛那張臉與那頂帽子令他眼前一亮。見他裹足不前，其他人已經不耐煩的關上電梯門。

電梯門關上，堂本剛決定從一旁的樓梯往上走，忘了在早上上班尖峰時段來這看看電梯使用情況，看樣子裡頭的人比自己評估的還要多，好險自己的辦公室樓層不高。

每家辦公室的前台人員都是厲害的包打聽，堂本光一深深覺得。在等待茶水間的咖啡機時，前台與助理秘書聊到了樓上搬來了一家律師事務所，裡面的律師是位非常像時裝設計師的人。

「你才下去收個掛號就把人的大概資料摸熟了？再讓你去便利店買個東西不就能把他其他事情扒出來了吧？」助理秘書聽著前台說了那個人的名字、前面租了哪裡之前的事情，那調查能力不去當特務可惜了。

「欸⋯⋯那是因為他姓堂本好嗎！！誰讓有封信只寫堂本先生收啊！」前台表示無辜，你們不也很愛聽八卦還好意思說我。

「啊？堂本分析師的堂本？」

「是啊，就是那個堂本。」

意外得到資訊的堂本光一轉身離開了茶水間，往吸菸區的方向走去，昨天沒看到打火機保不定被他拿去。

堂本剛覺得自己跟這人有點孽緣，打開門的那一瞬間又看見堂本光一靠在欄杆上面，下意識的想轉頭離開就被人給喊住了。

「堂本桑？借的火不還嗎？」語畢，一抹笑讓堂本剛直接一掌糊了上去。

「依照遺失物法規定，撿到東西的人可以向遺失者請求報酬金其金額相當於被丟東西的5%-20%。你打算付我多少保管費用？」自己的手腕被那人握住，堂本光一將自己的名片放在了手掌上。

「有這個榮幸跟你共度晚餐嗎？」低頭看著名片上寫著風險分析師—堂本光一的字樣，堂本剛撇下嘴角，樓下那群金融業的人啊。

「我可沒錢投資你們啊，分析師。」涼薄開口，將口袋內那個雕花打火機還給失主。

「不搞投資，就單純想請你吃頓飯。」將打火機放回口袋內，手指頭滑過堂本剛的手掌。

這人該被判個十幾年的⋯⋯腦子閃過這念頭，堂本剛將名片收下。轉身離開現場，一句話輕巧的留在原地。

「今晚七點接我下班。」


End file.
